hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CycloneRyne94/Great New Hypothetical Tornadoes Features
So Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki is Two Years Old, though it probably celebrated that earlier in the year.. And over the last Two years, new Additions/Changes had come to the site from Time to Time. Where were we when the site was.. well.. at least younger? and how are we doing now? -- From Founding to the end of last year: I myself joined Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki in Mid-June 2013. And when I first joined, there were only less than 50-100 images. And the only features you could add to your Tornado Outbreaks were Limited imaged of Tornadoes, maybe a radar image or two, and little or no tornado damage pictures. And the Site, other than me, was only lucky enough to perhaps get a visitor/editor or two every Three Months (Maybe) And that was rather sad since i'm sure some people love tornado outbreaks. And because we only had a limited amount of images, we couldn't exactly make our Tornado Outbreaks look awesome/exciting or make the process of making a Tornado Outbreak seem Exciting to go through. And it seemed like the site was boring/dying. -- Starting by the end of 2013: Since my Joining the Site, great improvements/features had been Added/Changed on Hypothetical Hurricanes wiki Last Month, we hit our 1,000th image, and this month we hit our 2,000th image. What does this mean? Tornado Outbreaks can be larger or at least more exciting, especially during the creation process. And now your outbreaks can include- 1. More Tornado Images, (So you can make it seem more Exciting/Awesome) 2. Hail Images, (Since storms have been known to produce it) 3. Tornado Damage Images, (So you can show what Damage certain tornadoes/outbreaks caused) 4. Lightning Images, (So at least you can say your outbreak produced a certain amount of Lightning) 5. Tornado Siren Images, (Another way you can issue Tornado Warnings in certain Areas) 6. Weather Radio Images, (Ehh, you decide what to do towards that) 7. Flood Images, (You can now include Flooding in your Outbreaks) 8. Greatest Severe Risk Images, (You can now issue maps of greatest severe risk to your outbreak) 9. Radar Images, (You can issue more Radar and Velocity Images to your Outbreak) 10. Satellite Images, (Now you can show what the outbreak in question might look like on Normal, IR or Water Vapor Satellite Imagery) 11. Monthly Tornado Risk, (Depending on what Date your outbreak takes place, particularly what month, you can select the Tornado Risk Area map for the month in question -Example: July-) 12. Presidential/Governal/Mayoral Federal-Disaster/State-of-Emergency Declaration Images, (You can pretty much declare a State of Disaster or Emergency during your outbreaks -if you can find the right images, but there's mainly Obama images for now-) 13. Other, (There are other Meteorological Images you guys can figure out what to do with) -- And further improvements are probably on their way, for this place, Hypothetical Hurricanes, Hypothetical Disasters, Hypothetical Winter Storms, Hypothetical Earthquakes and Hypothetical Volcanoes Wikis. If you guys know of a Wiki that might need a little help, name it and ill see if I can do at least something small.